Moment Of The Truth
by Beccael
Summary: One romantic dance that will lead them to a lot more then what they thought it would. They didn't know how much effect one dance could have on them until they realize what they really feel about one another. Jack/Kim


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Kickin' It story! This will basically follow Jack and Kim after they danced in Spyfall. I personally think things got a little unresolved between them after the dance so I decided to continue where they left off. I still don't know if this will be a whole story or just a three-shot or maybe even a one-shot.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Don't Leave Me**

It was Friday evening and here they stood swaying back and forth; her small hand on his shoulder and her other one holding tightly onto his big one, while his free hand found its own way down to her petite waist keeping her body close to his.  
_  
_

_It tickled._

It tickled when his hand came in contact with her waist holding her firmly. She suddenly felt tingles run up her spine but brushed it away almost immediately making sure he didn't notice any of it.

Right before the two of them had entered the dance floor she told him that he was one of the people she felt most comfortable around than she did with anyone else although she still couldn't help but feel the slightest nervous at the moment.

She tried her best not to bite the side of her lip which was an automatic reaction when she became nervous. Unfortunately she failed to and did anyways. To his benefit he watched her carefully making him notice her particular movement and he knew exactly what it meant, considering she's done it several times before but it only appeared when she was around a certain brunette.

He kept holding her gaze. Not letting go of her sparkling eyes for a split second. It was like whenever they starred so intensely into each other's eyes, they could see right through one another. No words needed to be said between the two to find out what the other person was thinking.

_Silence._

There was silence, except for the weak sound of music you could hear in the background. According to the brunette it was a comfortable silence but the blonde would have totally disagreed. She thought it was starting to get awkward and she wished he would just say something. She didn't care what kind of words that would come out of his mouth she just wanted him to be the first one making conversation.

She waited. Nothing had he dared to say the entire time.

It was strange. Never had she experienced this kind of situation with him before, and it was starting to worry her. He had always been straightforward and making sure things wouldn't get uncomfortable when they were stuck in weird situations. It made her concerned but most of all curious because he would always be the first one to take action no matter what was happening and now he was frozen like ice.

She wondered; Why was he acting like this? Why was he being so quiet? She realized that they would get nowhere if neither one of them decided to do something.

It had to be her this time and she knew it. Still locking her light brown eyes with his hazel ones she broke the silence.

"Jack?" She said with a small voice.

The sound of her voice instantly took him back to reality.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times before snapping back to reality while raising his eyebrows

"Are you okay?" She asked him with her eyebrows furrowed together and an innocent smile plastered on her lips.

He looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" He decided to play the cool card and not telling her what was really on his mind.

"Oh, I don't know..." She shook her head and shrugged on her shoulders but continued "You just seemed… Out of it. Like it was only your body here and your sole had flown away, you know?" She explained to him. He looked down at her for a good five seconds before he let out a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" She said nervously and suddenly began to regret letting out that last sentence even though she couldn't deny how adorable and attractive his chuckles were.

"I think it's cute that you care so much," he said as she looked up at him, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I didn't mean to." He said giving her one of his cutest smiles that would swipe you off your feet.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing." She replied. He just kept smiling at her and she couldn't help but return it.

* * *

The music had stopped playing a long time ago and the two teenagers were nowhere to be found.  
When they danced earlier, it had made them completely forget about the outside world and what was happening around them. They had not even paid the smallest amount of attention to anything else than each other, which meant Jack hadn't been able to check his phone during the time.

While she had left to use the bathroom he, of course, waited outside for her patiently and thought it would be a good time to checkup on his phone to see if he had gotten any missed calls or messages.

And he had.

He had gotten eight missed calls and thirteen unread text messages from his mother and that's when he started to worry.  
His parents would usually never call him this many times if something wasn't wrong and he told them exactly where he would be tonight plus it wasn't even that late yet, so what could be wrong?  
He started to blame himself. Why hadn't he seen this a bit earlier? Would it have made the whole situation a lot better if he had known how many times his mother had called him?  
The feeling he felt right now was absolutely not pleasant and he could feel in his gut that something terrible had happened. He suddenly began to feel guilty.

_Guilt._

And it was eating him alive.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and took action. He had to call his mother back. While he hurriedly went through his contacts and pressed on _Mom_ he felt his hands starting to get moist and sweaty, scared of what would happen next.

_No answer._

…

_Still no answer._

…

"Jack!"

"Mom! What's wrong? Are you and dad okay? Did something happen?"

"Jack, honey, relax," his mother took a deep breath. "Yes, we're fine but your grandpa isn't," she finally let out and continued. "He got into a terrible car accident and because of how old and weak he is, there is a huge chance that he might," she said with a low voice but was cut off by Jack. "Don't. Don't say it." He couldn't believe what his mother was telling him. He didn't want to believe it and right now he just couldn't handle the thought of his grandpa dying. Although he knew it would happen someday.  
He meant everything to Jack. He had always been his role model. He wasn't just going to accept the fact that he would die because of a car accident. Things couldn't just end like this.

"Your dad and I wanted to tell you this in person Jack but it was urgent and we had to take off right away." She said with a calm voice.

"I understand." He didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk.

"I am not sure how long we're going away for," she said and added "But it might be a few days or more."

He didn't say anything. He didn't feel like saying anything. He just needed time to think.

"You do not have to stay alone for the weekend. Ask a friend to come over." She told him.

"Alright." Was all he said before he quickly added. "Tell grandpa I love him."

"I will honey and you know he loves you too," She said. "Bye sweetie, take care." And hang up on him.

Lots of different thoughts were going through his mind at one time but he decided not to let negative thoughts get to him. It would only make it worse.

"_Click."_

_"Click."_

_"Click._"

He immediately snapped out of his deep thoughts when he heard the sound of shoes, no, not shoes, heels connecting with the shiny, polished glass floor. When he turned around he came face to face with one pretty girl walking towards him. Of everyone he knew only she would be the one who was able to lit up even the darkest situations he could possibly be trapped in. Just by looking at her flawless face it would make him smile, no matter how down he was. But still, somewhere in the back of his head his thought was taunting him and he just couldn't seem to forget what his mother had told him over the phone.

Slowly he started walking towards her as well and he gave her a weak smile, one she knew he would only give her if something bad was up. When she saw the look on his face her smile faded downwards and she noticed that he didn't have that usual sparkle in his eyes. She all of a sudden couldn't think straight, she hated seeing Jack like his. Was it her fault? Had she done something to upset him? She began walking slower, probably because she was starting to get worried.

They met in the middle. Scared of what would happen next. They were having so much fun before. What could possibly have gone wrong in under five minutes?

"Hey." She said with the most adorable smile she could put on at the moment. "Is something wrong?" She added when he didn't answer her.

"My granddad was involved in a car accident." He said showing her no emotions but Kim knew what he was feeling right now. Her eyes winded while her small hand automatically rose over her mouth and she felt her stomach twist at the words Jack had just said.

"How do you-" She said confused but was cut off by Jack.

"My mom just called me." He said.

She just stood there looking at him with a sad expression on her face. She tilted her head to the right side and observed his existents trying to hold back tears that had formed in the back of her eyes. She wasn't going to let them fall. She wanted to be strong for Jack. If anyone should be crying, it should be Jack. And he was more than welcome to cry on her shoulder but if she knew Jack good enough, he wasn't just going to break down like that. He was after all the strongest person she had ever known in her entire life.

"I'm so sorry Jack." She said feeling pity. He looked at his hand because it somehow felt weird. That's when he saw she had taken a step forward and connected her hand in his squeezing it tightly. He squeezed hers back not wanting to let go. He just wanted to hold her hand, he didn't know why, but in some way it made him calm and relaxed.

Neither of them had said a word in what seemed to be forever. They just stood there all still, hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence. Then Jack realized they couldn't stand here all night which made him make a sudden movement and she instantly reacted to this which made her hand snap out of his in one quick motion.

He chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his neck. "Look Kim," he said and made eye contact with her. "My parents are gone for the weekend and I don't feel like staying by myself, so-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she cut him off.

"I would love to stay over Jack."

* * *

**A/N: So here you have it! The first chapter. What do you think? How was it? I don't know if this was crappy for a first chapter. Should I continue this story or just leave it as a one-shot? Also, I know that this chapter wasn't that long, but I promise the next chapters will be longer.. If there's going to more xD  
It's all up to you!**  
**  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be lovely, thanks for reading.**

**- Becca**


End file.
